


Vidi Mutationem

by 34c



Series: Per Vitam Mortem Et Feroces Virtute [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also parts of the story are, Based off of a headcanon, Body Horror, Gen, Neutral Route, and doesn't open their eyes in the pacifist run, frisk opens their eyes in the neutral route, has red eyes in the no mercy run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34c/pseuds/34c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne accepted her death quickly. After all, what good could she do against an inhuman beast? If she was bested, what hope was there for anyone? If Undyne the Undying was defeated, all hope was lost.</p><p>But she saw something change in the eyes of her challenger in her final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidi Mutationem

Thwack!

Undyne shuddered. The last blow. The last crack in her final form. 

Undyne looked down once again at the creature before her. The monster murderer. The villain. Undyne would shed a tear over them, and over the fate of the monster race, but there was no point. 

Monster kind was doomed. 

She gave a speech on the friends behind her to the being that stood right there. Told them Alphys was watching her in case something went wrong. To show that the creature in front of her wouldn't slaughter everyone. They never would. They would never get that satisfaction.

Undyne winced in pain as one side of her began to slowly drip to the floor. She didn't want it to end like this. She didn't want to watch herself melt and turn to a huge pile of dust. But deep in mind she knew she had to.  
Still didn't mean she wanted to accept it.

She searched for something. Anything. A glimmer of hope. A shred of promise. A morsel of something telling her the underground would be alright.

In her limited strength, she looked around. Undyne shuddered at the trail of dust the creature in front of her left. But instead of looking at them any longer, she looked to the ceiling for one last look at the stars.

"You'll...never...kill everyone...in the underground..." Undyne felt her strength coming to a zero. Soon she would die. Soon the underground would be destroyed.

Undyne still didn't want to believe either fact. 

She looked down to the ground as she felt her body heave and liquify. The black depths on the bridge looked nice down. She never appreciated their unknown nature enough. 

Undyne took one last breath before her body turned to dust. Her legs had melted down now, oozing all over the bridge. Everything seemed amplified now—her love for the underground, the smell of fresh rocks in the air, and the guilt that she was responsible for the whole death of a race. She remembered Monsterkid too.

But with her dying breath, Undyne noticed something. It was a quick change. Minute, but still there.

The creature's ruby eyes no longer persisted. 

Instead, warm, chocolate eyes greeted her. They were so odd and off putting. But they were there.

Undyne sensed something change. There was a human here now. It stood in front of her, right here, right now. She knew humans didn't have to have compassion in their hearts to have a soul. But even then, she could tell what she saw in her last moments was a human. It wasn't the bloodthirsty creature that slaughtered her. Undyne saw a change.

They realized what they did. Undyne knew that look anywhere. She knew what guilt looked like. Undyne was proud of the guilt that was etched into their face. Proud of herself for bringing on that change. Undyne internally congratulated herself.

And so she just smiled. She smiled at the human. Not in a friendly way, but in a way that showed she was proud she didn't die for nothing. A way that showed whatever she fought that they didn't have the last laugh.

Undyne died with tears on her face. She collapsed into dust with happy thoughts. No regrets. No sorrow. She died only with happiness. 

She was proud of herself. She saved monster kind.


End file.
